fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mephiles
|alias = Contaminant|eyes = Red|blood type = All|mark location = Back|height = 6'2" (Artificial Body)|weight = 120 lbs. (Artificial Body)|hair = Black White (Etherious Form)|weapons = Various Created from his Curse}} Mephiles is an Etherious created by Zeref, and a member of Tartaros. Similar to Keyes and Bloodman, he possesses a body made from Magical Barrier Particles, which he uses to fight with his immensely dangerous Curse. Appearance In his true form, Mephiles appears as a completely black humanoid with no facial, or any other notable features. His body appears fluidic, taking the form of a black, tangible mist. In his normal form, with numerous amounts of blood, he take the shape of a vampiric human. He has glowing red eyes, pale skin, and dresses in a black suit with a red design. He also has black, wavy hair. His nose is pushed in, similarly to a bat, and he has pointed ears. In his Etherious form, his hair turns white, and is kept up in a ponytail, much longer than it was before. His skin also turns blue, and his nose takes a regular shape. His clothes change, and he gains red armor with sharp points on the fingernails, instead of his normal uniform, with a long black cape. Personality Mephiles is evil and sadistic, willing to do whatever it takes for him to rise to power, and achieve his goals. However he is willing to lower himself to stronger individuals to further his plans, as he is subservient to the master of Tartaros. He'll even lend a host his power if he believes it'll pay off in the long run. Overall, he is an incredibly manipulative and cunning individual, who only wishes to accomplish what he was created for, killing Zeref. History Mephiles was created approximately 400 years ago by Zeref for the soul purpose of killing his creator. Although he found that most difficult to do among his kin, as he was not even able to control Zeref's body with his Curse. Mephiles spent the rest of his life searching for a suitable vessel to use to kill his master, collecting gallons upon gallons of blood. Eventually he created a body for himself, which he plans to use to accomplish his goal instead of the body of another. He was also present when the first iteration of Tartaros was founded. As he was present to battle against Fairy Tail, as he was off killing the weak guilds affiliated with Tartaros and absorbing their blood, he was able to form the new version under Seilah's leadership. Curses and Abilities Empuso: Through this Curse, Mephiles can infect the blood of others and control it. This Curse allows Mephiles to completely control every aspect of his body, as it is made completely from blood he gained from previously infected opponents. His true form is that of Magical Barrier Particles, and can take on any shape or fill any volume, like a gas. Through entering the bodies of his opponents, he can take blood, give his target magic deficiency syndrome, or take over the target's body. When controlling a Mage he can use their magical abilities or physical capabilities, whatever they may be. The blood he controls is black in color, and can be manipulated in and changed into the states of solid, liquid, or gas. The blood in its solid state is as hard as Black Steel, making it an effective offensive and defensive tool. Through phase changing his blood, Mephiles can use it to create any multitude of weapons or armor, or can compress his blood in a way to fire ballistic projectiles, like bullets from his fingertips. Due to his Curse, and natural form, he cannot be harmed unless someone is capable of directly harming Magical Barrier Particles, such as Gajeel Redfox in Dragon Force. However, he cannot inhabit the bodies of other Etherious, bloodless creatures, or those with immunity to Magical Barrier Particles. He can still infect the magic of bloodless creatures, but cannot control their bodies, as he does that through one's blood. His body is still unable to be controlled by outside sources, even by those who utilize Blood Magic, as it is not 100% blood, and has a high concentration of Magical Barrier Particles. Magic Sight: Mephiles does not see in the conventional sense. Instead he sees magic, as he does not possess eyes, in the shape of whatever he's looking at. Magic appears blue, Curse power appears black, and the pure energy of the Adams Family appears golden. The stronger the concentration of eternano, the lighter the shade of blue. This prevents Mephiles from being confused by the ambient eternano in the air, and not confuse attacks with actual individuals. If anyone were to copy his sight however, they would be unable to properly process what they see unless they had a long period of training. Etherious Form: Mephiles has this transformation, just like his other brethren. Although the change in his appearance is completely voluntary (as Mephiles' body is made from blood), the increase in power is very apparent. In his Etherious Form he actually gains the ability to create his own blood from seals, and wield it as a ranged weapon as well as the blood his body already possessed. The blood he creates is already infected with his Magical Barrier Particles. Through blood transfusion, Mephiles is also capable of controlling targets from a distance. This ability does have a range, but the Particles will slowly break down a victim's body the more Mephiles makes them move, and will stay present within them even if they exit Mephiles' controlling range. As this form doesn't put any extra strain on his body, he generally activates it whenever he gets into a battle, and refers to this transformation as his Battle Form. * Chemosynthesis: Mephiles' Curse can be used for more than just creating weapons. He is actually capable of creating demonic plant life with this Curse, similar, yet very different, to the Curse of Mard Geer Tartaros. Instead of using chlorophyll like normal plants, Mephiles uses the blood he generates from his Curse. This allows him to create any multitude of demonic plants to fight for him. The plants almost appear as sentient creatures occasionally, but are truly just being bent by the will of Mephiles' blood control. He can create both sentient-seeming, and non sentient plant life, of all kinds of sizes. This Curse's control is similar to Arc of Trees, in that he can even cause his plants to explode, both dealing damage with the shockwave, and covering his opposition in his poisonous, black blood. ** King of Flora: Mephiles creates a large amount of vines, wrapping them around each other until they create a giant mass of black vines that appears to be a giant, sentient, plant monster. It's strength is unfathomable, and, although slow, is rather fast in comparison for something its size. It can use its vines individually to strike people like whips; release poisonous spores into the air that either cause paralysis, sleep, or other physical ailments; form thorns on its body to prevent it from being damaged; or bloom flowers, which could either have a noxious effect, or have sticky fluids that entrap anyone who gets caught in them. On top of that, the incredible thickness and number of vines makes it very difficult to do any significant damage to the plant. * Soul Cry: Mephiles states that blood is the currency of the soul, and as such is capable of utilizing this incredibly dangerous ability. Mephiles first inhales deeply, reminiscent to a Dragon's Roar, then screams at his opponent. The scream utilizes sound waves that are powerful enough to crush steel, and shatter diamonds. This technique is reliant on the number of individuals that Mephiles has taken blood from instead of the sheer volume, and, as such, sounds like the pained wails of all the individuals Mephiles has ever taken blood from. The technique has a concussive effect that also shakes the internal structure of whatever it strikes, completely shattering the bones of opponents and other targets. This ability could even shatter the body of a commander in the Legion Under the Black Sun, given enough force. Mephiles can maintain this technique continuously, but only as long as he has more souls to utilize. The souls that he uses for this technique aren't completely used up, but require a recharge period of twenty-four hours before they can be used again. Each second this technique is utilized costs about 500 souls, and Mephiles has absorbed blood from over 10,000 individuals, whether they died from the experience or not. This allows Mephiles to utilize this spell for a maximum amount of twenty seconds. Keen Intellect: Mephiles is a genius when it comes to manipulation and strategy. Even individuals who don't trust him end up falling for his cunning plots. He is always thinking five steps ahead, and doesn't allow pride to get in the way of his goals. His long life has given him ample amounts of time to study battle tactics, and the art of manipulation. Master Weapons Specialist: Mephiles can masterfully wield any weapon that he creates with his Curse, having had hundreds of years to learn how to make any weapon, and wield it with his Curse. This includes, but is to limited to, swords, maces, flails, shields, spears, lances, and various other forms of medieval weaponry. Enhanced Strength: Although Mephiles' body cannot be harmed, he does have some degree of enhanced strength to make sure people can't take advantage of ever being stuck inside his body. He can easily catch punches launched at him with only a single hand, and generally can stop any physical attack headed his way. He can even throw the individual he stopped quite a fair distance. When individuals punch through his body, he's able to keep them inside him without flinching himself, a testament to his own strength, as his body doesn't actually weigh that much. Enhanced Speed: Mephiles has a rather high reaction time. He can phase change the blood in his body at a moment's notice to avoid damage, and traverse the battlefield incredibly fast when in his gaseous state. He's so fast, that he could liquify his body when someone attempted a sucker punch from right in front of him. Trivia His name is based off of Mephiles the Dark from Sonic. Mephiles' appearance is based off of Michael Morbius from Ultimate Spider Man, and his Etherious Form is based off of Dracula from Avengers Assemble. * This is fitting, as Mephiles infects the blood of others to use his Curse. Category:Etherious Category:Demon Category:Tartarus (Six) Category:Guild Member Category:Dark Guild Member